Can't Pretend Anymore
by Katrina's Stories
Summary: What happens when Lucas can't take anymore heartbreak? Short One-shot of Hanna and Lucas, my second favorite ship.


Lucas sat at home staring at his homework. For the first time since high school, he didn't understand, or rather he didn't have room in his head to understand. No, Hanna was stuck in his mind, as usual. With a sigh he pushed his textbooks in front of him and leaned his head back.

All he wanted to do was call her. Or, even just a text. That's what friends do, but Lucas knew it was so much more than that. For him, at least, Hanna... She didn't love him, not like he loved her. "Focus, Lucas. We don't have time for distractions. " he worked through the papers quickly, hoping he at least passed, and fell asleep.

He saw her at school the next day. Caleb had her pressed against his locker, and his hands were tangled in her hair. With one last kiss he pulled away, "I have to get to class, I love you." Then he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Lucas walked straight up to her his eyes where no doubt watering and his steps were unsure. "Hanna...?" Even go him his voice sounded unfamiliar, strange. "Lucas! Hey, how-What happened?" Of course she had noticed. Hanna always noticed, always. He shook his head, "Look, Hanna... I think it'd be best if we were not friends... I can't-can't keep pretending," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "it's just too hard." Lucas ran out of the school then.

He ran to his car and felt the tears. In a panic he shoved open the door and put the key in. He looked up, almost expecting to see Hanna running to stop him. Stop fooling yourself, he scolded mentally, Hanna is probably relieved not to have some creep following her around.

Just as he slid into the drivers seat, his phone pinged. It wasn't from Hanna.

_Awww, poor Lucas has a crush on a girl he has no chance with. Like a sad lovestruck puppy. Walk back into school and ask 'the posse' who I am. _

_ - A _

He stared at his phone in confusion, the order was clear, crystal clear but... considering what he had just done. With a deep sigh he slid out of the car and walked back into the school.

His phone pinged again.

_Attaboy, Lucas! Crawl back to the girl that broke your heart. _

- A

He found Hanna pressed against Caleb's locker, again. "Hanna, I need to talk to you it's... important." Hanna shook her head, "No. I'm still mad at you, sago ask someone else for help." Before Lucas could protest, his phone pinged.

_Ouch. Dissed but not kissed. Never to get_ _the girl, tell you what. If you kiss Hanna, I'll leave all of you alone. You, Hanna, Aria, everyone. Just kiss her. _

- A

Lucas knew it was most likely a trap, but he didn't care. When Caleb walked away Lucas pulled Hanna to him and kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss, or loving, just a simple kiss. Then he pulled away. "Lucas?! What the-" he held up his hand, his phone pinged.

_Well, I feel cheated, I was expecting a love filled kiss. A deal is a deal, tell the girls I'm gone... For now. As for you? We're done, much like you and Hanna's friendship. _

- A

He closed the phone and leaned heavily against a locker. "Lucas... I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that but you can't just, do that. People will start talking." Lucas laughed painfully, "I didn't do it for me, I did it for all of you. A will leave you alone for awhile, I don't think A thought I would-" he was cut off.

"Wait, A?!" Spencer whispered fiercely. Lucas nodded, "She-he, it? I don't know, A said that if I kissed Hanna, she would leave you guys alone. For awhile at least." Hanna looked up at Lucas confused, "Why? Why you?" Lucas looked straight at her, "Because I was dissed not kissed. I believe this where A's exact words, A played a gamble. It bet I wouldn't do it and I did. Bet I couldn't bear to face more heartbreak, I can. The one thing A didn't plan on is the fact that I'll do anything for Hanna. Anything."

Lucas turned and started to walk away, but someone stopped him. He turned and saw Hanna with his backpack handle in her hand and Bedford he had time to ask what she was doing, she kissed him. Lucas stood frozen and against his pumping heart and screaming mind, he gently pushed her away. "I can't. We-" Lucas swallowed hard, "I'm sorry."

Hanna looked at him confused, "You can't kiss me?" Lucas shook his head, "No. Because you go back to Caleb and I go on in more heartbreak, if that's even possible." Hanna laughed and kissed him again. When she pulled back, she let their foreheads touch, "We broke up. Not a messy breakup, but the 'We'd be better as friends' kind. So you-" that was as far as she got before Lucas kissed her.


End file.
